


The Way the World Ends 3

by Thimblerig



Series: The Lion and the Serpent [27]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anachronic Order, Aramis!whump, Gen, In Media Res, Whump, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He turned his face up to feel the rain against his skin. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way the World Ends 3

**Author's Note:**

> Am deliberately using anachronic order for cheesy dramatic effect. We'll get more context later. Sorry.

He leaned his back against the trunk of a young tree, one hand to his sword, the other scrabbling frantically at his chest. It was raining, and the cold water limped sullenly through the canopy of the dark trees. Birds called. One foot skidded in the mud.

She - his lady, 'Madame' - braced his shoulder against the bark and unbuttoned his coat with the other hand. She looked like a witch in the grey light, dark straggles of hair framing her pasty white face. She opened his garment and felt around the linen, where scarlet flooded red around the slender spike of a knife that still pierced him, and showed her teeth. 

She drew a roll of paper out of his clothes, already dipped in his blood, and tucked it into her riding habit.

The strength was running out of him like water. "So... it... goes..." he slurred.

"No regrets," she told him.

He blinked, and she was gone.

The slender trunk behind him began to give, losing its roots in the soggy ground. He turned his face up to feel the rain against his skin. Somewhere, in the distance, there were hoofbeats. A raven called.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure he'll be fine.


End file.
